


Late Night Games

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Cock Rings, Gags, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Torture, Orgasm, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:59:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6028633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe and Finn have special games when BB is asleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pangodillO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pangodillO/gifts).



Poe and Finn knelt on their shared bed. They were both naked, hands on their knees. The lights were dimmed down just enough. A few toys and instruments lay beside Finn. 

“Wink your right eye if you want me to stop, okay? If you’re hands are free just old up your index for me to keep going and your index and middle for me to stop. If you can talk…”

Poe smiled and leaned forward, kissing Finn primly on the lips before falling back into his kneeling position on the bed in front of him. “Red and green,” he assured him.

“Sorry. I’m just nervous…” Finn mumbled.

“You want it to be safe and completely consensual,” Poe pointed out. 

“Yeah…”

Poe leaned in for a kiss on Finn’s forehead. “Thank you for being so careful with me. Let’s play,” he whispered, lowering his voice just enough in that way he knew Finn liked it.

Finn shuddered and nodded before he began. Leather cuffs were placed on Poe’s wrists, his hands kept in front of him. There was a moment to test them and then an orange and white swirled ball gag was produced and pressed to Poe’s lips. With a moan Poe opened his mouth, allowing Finn to strap it securely around his head.

“Good?” Poe winked his left eye and Finn smiled, allowing himself to slip into control. “Make me hard with your hands, whore.”

The pilot reached down slowly with his cuffed hands, cupping Finn’s penis between both palms. Gently he started to stroke, moaning around his gag as he watched. His cheeks burned red as Finn’s cock hardened and grew, going from soft flesh to hard. His eyes flicked up at Finn, watching his reaction.

“Is that the best you can do?” Finn teased. He smiled at the way Poe whines in protest and he pulled his hands off of his erection, pushing him onto his back. “Grip the end of the bed. If you let go I’m leaving you here with nothing.”

Once Poe obeyed, Finn picked up a pair of nipple clamps. He saw the way the other’s eyes lit up at the sight of them and he smiled, teasing his nipples with the cold metal. “Is that what you need to motivate you? A little pain to remind you of your place?” He pinched one of Poe’s nipples, watching as the other threw his head back with a muffled cry.

Another wink of his left eye let Finn place a clamp on each nipple, tightening them just enough to hurt without making them become numb. He flicked one with a finger when he was finished, leaning down to kiss the ball between Poe’s lips. “I think…these could use something else, hm?”

A leather cock ring and two thin chains were produced. The ring was fitted at the base of Poe’s erection, both chains connected to it. Each one was then pulled up lightly, hooked onto the clamps. “This looks much better,” Finn hummed. He tugged on one of the chains, making Poe hiss and bite down on his gag.

“Are you ready for a fucking?” Finn asked in a husky voice. He smirked at the way Poe nodded his head in an instant, reaching over the side of the bed for a bottle of lubricant on the floor. “First we get you ready, okay? Don’t want to hurt you too much, do we?”

Poe arched his back and groaned as Finn used his fingers first. His eyes rolled up into the back of his head and he winced as he rolled his hips forward, the movement of his cock making the chains tug on his nipples. He was a drooling and mewling mess by the time Finn was satisfied with their preparations, using more lubricant for his cock before thrusting into him.

“You’re always so…tight!” Finn groaned, gripping Poe’s hips to steady himself. “Are you tight just for me?” He laughed when Poe nodded his head. “Whore.”

Poe’s body was rocked back and forth rapidly in pace with Finn’s thrusts inside of him. The tugging on his nipples was just enough and he mewled, panting heavily as he drooled around his gag. His eyes fluttered closed, hands struggling to hold on and obey Finn’s command.

Finn shuddered as he pulled out, cumming onto Poe’s chest and chin. He hissed softly, reaching down to remove the ring from the other’s erection, gripping the shaft tightly to stroke him. “Cum for me, whore,” he commanded.

The game ended as soon as Poe came. The clamps were removed and Finn kissed his cheek, humming in comfort before picking up the warm bowl of water set down beside their bed before their games began. “You did such an amazing job,” Finn praised as he cleaned Poe’s body. “I’m so proud of you. My handsome and wonderful pilot…”

“My handsome rebel…” Poe whispered. He sighed as Finn laid down beside him, hugging him tightly in his arms for needed pressure. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Finn said, nuzzling into him.


End file.
